The Last Samurai
by Jerex
Summary: How Tohdoh and Lelouch's meeting should have gone. a One-shot. Zero the Revolutinary plus the Last Samurai Britannia's FXXKed!


Code Geass: The Last Samurai

Kyoshira Tohdoh stared down the weapon of his replacement executioner without a hint of fear or regret although he would have admitted to a sense of relief that he didn't have to face down his greatest failure and greatest pupil Suzaku Kururugi. At one time he had held the boy in high esteem and attempted to teach him not just the martial arts but the way of Bushido that accompanies a true Martial Arts Master…He had failed.

Oh he was sure Suzaku had matured into a fine Martial Artist if not an expert more than capable of giving a master a run for their money…But he was not a true warrior despite joining the military – the Britannian Military! He was not a Samurai and would never become one so long as he kept clinging to his own foolish and selfish ideals.

He could forgive him for not wanting to take another's life, for striving towards peace and not conflict…But he could never forgive him for turning his back on his own people and joining those who only existed to destroy and devour everything in there path. It would only be a matter of time before they conquered Suzakus soul either killing him of in a suicidal mission or warping his pure and naive soul until he was just another oppressor.

Tohdoh refused to give up his principles and give the Britannian teme the satisfaction of seeing him beg for his life and merely remained in his medative stance not bothering to look up at his self-confident executioner "it's a life I gave up once before" he declares dismissively "I'm prepared to give it up once again" he claims "It's worth nothing" as last words went they weren't bad which was why it was a real shame they weren't going to be his last words today or ever!

**"If that's the case I'll claim your life for myself"** a modulated electronically distorted voice announces stunning the would be Executioner who hesitates long enough to be flattened by the wall behind him as a pair of KMF smash into the room tearing open the prison cell but leaving a stunned Tohdoh unharmed. As the smoke and debris cleared Tohdoh found himself kneeling before the Gurren MK II and a Command unit Burai on top of which an all too familiar figure stood wearing the mask of Zero the Infamous Revolutionary and Self-proclaimed champion of Justice himself had come for Tohdoh the Miracle Worker.

"Zero" Tohdoh states calmly even though he was unable to keep his features from twisting into a frown, he should have expected something like this but he just assumed any attempt to break him out of jail before his execution would fail…a lesson not to underestimate the cunning and audacity of Zero – he was the most secure person in the country bar perhaps the Viceroy and Sub-viceroy themselves after-all. 'So you start by saving the pupil and now you come for the Master' he thinks of-handedly.

**"Kyoshira Tohdoh the only Japanese who seven years ago brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees"** Zero announces proving that he had at least done his homework on the former JDF Colonel.

"You mean Itsukushima?" Tohdoh replies wearily "you want me to provide another miracle for you as well?" he asks unable to prevent a hint of bitterness from entering his tone. Ever since that day people expected him to perform miracles, never mind the fact he'd been convinced they were going to lose atItsukushima. All he had done was his duty, his job defending his country, his home as best any man could and yet no one seemed to realise that.

**"That was no miracle"** Zero refutes surprising Tohdoh as he steps down from his KMF. **"It ended in victory because of excellent intelligence work and superior tactics against an otherwise technically superior foe"** he claims stunning Tohdoh the Miracle Worker who finally realizes Zero Achiever of the Impossible was different he too knew full well miracles didn't just happen but were made by hard-work, blood and souls!

**"…and that is why I want you"** Zero finishes causing a flash of irritation to pass through Tohdoh's body, of course that wasn't to say he wasn't still like all the rest wanting Tohdoh the miracle worker to work for them. "I pledged my Loyalty to General Katase and now he's dead I wish to die" Tohdoh announces magnanimously **"don't be a coward!"** Zero roars his words striking a cord deep within Tohdoh who looks up in anger as Zero approaches him.

"What did you call me!" he demands in a raised voice not quite shouting but close. Defeated he may be broken he wasn't…not just yet!

Zero chuckles amusedly **"that's more like the Tohdoh I know"** he claims much to Tohdohs confusion he didn't know anyone who could have pulled of half of what Zero had done let alone survive the impossible stunts and come back for more. Just who was the enigma that called himself Zero?

The back part of Zero's mask folds up allowing the masked revolutionary to remove it unmasking himself and revealing his finely chiselled features to the formerly condemned man for the first time in seven years.

"It's been a long time, wouldn't you say…Tohdoh-Sensei?" he asks a mischievous smirk present on his face as he glances up and down his one-time Sensei "I have to say though" he chuckles "you have looked better"

Tohdoh's usually stoic features were twisted into an expression of sheer naked surprise as he could barely believe his very eyes as he took in the identity of his rescuer and of the enigmatic Zero. He was older now his features more refined but easily recognisable to Tohdoh's eyes clad as he was he even managed to appear dashing in spite or perhaps because of the cloak.

"I have to say" Tohdoh replies as he recovers quickly from his lapse in concentration "you have never looked better Zero-san" he states causing Lelouch to smirk in response.

"You like it?" he asks flipping his cloak offhandedly over his shoulder "a bit ostentatious perhaps but necessary after all no one would follow a Britannian student but a masked, mysterious and possibly mad revolutionary on the other hand…" he helps Tohdoh out of his restraints.

"It's…very you" Tohdoh manages to reply with a some what straight face although even he was struggling by this point. He steps forward admiring the KMF's outlines as he rubs some feeling back into his hands "your goals?" he asks almost absently.

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders in response "short term? Saving my Sensei's sorry ass" he replies jokingly.

Tohdoh raises an eyebrow "as I recall you never did much to warrant calling me that" he snorts "despite my best efforts to educate your lazy ass!"

Lelouch laughs unashamedly "true enough" he admits "And I have to admit I did consider leaving you to stew until the last second if only for all those early morning Kata drills you kept forcing upon me" he claims in mock seriousness before waving his hand dismissively "nah your to important for that"

"And your long term goals" Tohdoh found himself been drawn in by Zero/Lelouch's charisma becoming more excited in spite of himself.

Lelouch glances at him with mock surprise etched into his features "Why Tohdoh-sensei didn't I say?" he asks rhetorically "I'd have thought that was obvious, first with you by my side and the backing of the Six houses of Kyoto I'm going to build up the Black Knights as a military force that can rival Britannia's, then were going to liberate Japan, establish our selves as a sovereign Nation free from all outside influences not just Britannia but the E.U. and Chinese Federation as well, no more masters no more servitude, no more slavery" he grins like a madman "oh and not forgetting "I WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!" he roars with absolute conviction.

Tohdoh can't stand it anymore he throws back his head and laughs a harsh round of maniacal laughter Tohdoh the Miracle Worker plus Zero achiever of the Impossible…Britannia was fXXked!

"Zero…" Tohdoh after regaining control of himself bows before Lelouch as he replaces his mask, "I Colonel Tohdoh of the JLF pledge myself and my subordinates to serve you and the Order of Black Knights in all your endeavours" he declares his solemn oath.

Lelouch smiles inside his mask "arise General Tohdoh, I know you won't fail me anymore than you would fail yourself and the Bushido code" he chuckles evilly "we have an illegal occupying force to defeat and an Empire to undermine and destroy"

Tohdoh straightens up his stoic features twisting slightly into a smirk "Hai Zero" he salutes him seriously.

God save the Emperor because no one else could…


End file.
